


婚礼计划

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: Charles和他最好的朋友Erik上床的第二天，Erik说他要结婚了（误）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	婚礼计划

**Author's Note:**

> 本文如第一句话（真的）  
> 有我最好朋友的婚礼梗

这是个恶作剧。  
Charles想，一定是。  
他醒来——只是意识上的——上下眼皮还在难舍难分地热吻，颈部和半片脸颊的奇异触感正拼命向他传递着一条可怕的信息，Charles在心里大叫着不是吧的同时颤抖着伸出手试探性地摸上他枕着的物体，属于小臂的熟悉肌肉线条让他彻底且生无可恋地清醒了过来。  
是Erik，他早就醒了，正倚靠在床头，不太习惯地用左手查阅着邮件——右手被他枕着。  
Charles很熟悉他这幅工作面孔——仿佛下一秒就会从嘴里喷出火来——不过往常这幅面孔的搭配是一套昂贵的西装和一间窗明几亮的办公室。  
而不是像现在这样。  
“还有记忆吗？”  
Charles艰难从脑里调出昨晚的画面，Raven在家举办了个派对，几乎请了半个学校的人来，他们把音乐开到最大跳舞，甚至还请了表演队来助阵，当然，也喝了很多酒，然后……  
“噢不。”Charles痛苦地呻吟了一声，放开他胁迫许久的Erik的手臂，在脚边找到枕头，然后把自己整张脸都埋进去。  
现在的情形是，他和Erik，他从大学时期开始最好的朋友，两个人浑身赤裸地躺在一张床上，Erik胯间盖了条薄薄的被单，但还是隐约可见大致形状，更不用说Charles早在昨晚之前就领教过那玩意的大小了。  
Erik把视线从Charles漂亮的屁股上挪开，镇定地提醒他：“现在九点半，你十点有一堂课要上。”  
“不去了。”枕头说。  
Erik的右手知觉慢慢回来了，他扯过自己身上的被单盖住Charles光洁的裸背，自己则是翻身下床，顺手捞起散落了一地的衣物向衣柜走去。  
Charles抬头就看到他没有任何顾忌地甩着腿间的东西走动，头痛欲裂，又把自己塞回了枕头里，保持一动不动的姿势五分钟后终于由于窒息的风险而不情愿地起身。  
Erik轻车熟路地从Charles的衣柜里翻出两条新内裤，一条自己换上，一条丢给Charles。  
“嘿！”Charles不满地抗议。  
Erik置若罔闻，他走进卫生间，出来的时候已经是人模狗样儿了——虽然皱巴巴的衬衫还是能看出他昨晚做了什么。  
Charles烦躁地坐在床边，被单被他蹂躏得不成样子，上面Erik的信息素太过浓郁，他又嫌弃地丢到一边。  
Erik收好东西，又过来查看他的情况，Charles不配合地把扭过头去，但Erik还是要坚持检查他脖子后面的腺体，虽然他们都心知肚明并没有发生标记。  
颈后敏感的地方被人拨弄着，Charles感觉十分不自在，他忍不住往里缩了缩，然后Erik飞快地把手收了回来。  
Erik站在原地几十秒后终于开口打破尴尬：“我还要去公司一趟。”  
Charles觉得自己应该愤怒，但是他没有，他只是平静地表示：“别迟到了。”已经迟到了。

一个Alpha和一个Omega保持了十年的友谊，谁也不信他们之间没有一腿，然而事实就是，在大学时期因为理念不同而爆发过多次争吵后，他们十分默契地保持着一种有距离但又不至于太疏远的关系，毕业后，Charles留校任教，Erik进了公司，他们一直保持着联系，经常约出来喝酒或是下棋，有时还会带来各自的交往对象。  
这花了Raven很多年才相信Charles没有和Erik搞过，真的就是那种可笑的“最好的朋友”的关系。  
现在，Charles不知道他十年前和Raven打的那个“我们搞上了就送你两百双鞋”的赌还作不作数。

Charles盯着Erik走向房门，他不信Erik就会这样走出去，他太了解他最好的朋友了。  
Erik摸到门把手，又转身过来。  
“Charles，”他的外套搭在手臂上，语气是不容置疑的那种，“我们结婚。”

Charles的心跳慢了一拍，“为什么？”他问。  
Erik看向他腺体上浅浅的咬痕，意味深长地说：“你可能怀孕了。”  
“什么？”Charles以为自己听错了。  
Erik冷静分析道：“昨天我们没有做防护措施，即使我没有射进你的生殖腔，你也有一定的可能性怀孕。”  
Charles看向自己的肚子，因为甜食的缘故并不是太平坦，但十个月后真的会有一个孩子在这里被孕育出来？  
“可是……”Charles想反驳他，但床头柜上的钟帮到了他很大的忙，于是，他到嘴边的话仿佛鬼迷心窍地被替换了，“…好。”  
“这样的话，”Erik大步跨过地上的其他衣物，回到Charles身边，坐了下来，“我们来计划一下婚礼的事。”

Raven在看到他们互相搂着出来的时候被吓坏了。  
不止是她，还有同样被惊掉下巴的Hank、Scott、Logan、Jean、Emma、Azazel等人。  
“我们要结婚了。”Erik清了清嗓子，宣布道。  
Charles则整个人窝在他怀里，作出一副Raven看了要吐三天三夜的样子。  
最先给出反应的是离最远的Logan，他从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，向他们举杯示意：“恭喜。”Scott在他拉开拉环之前从他手里一把夺过，又放回了冰箱，Logan无奈耸肩，又问：“所以你们打算什么时候办婚礼？”  
“可能有些仓促，我们打算这周日办。”Erik答道。  
Charles贴心地替他未婚夫解释：“Erik刚结束手里的项目，Stark给了他两周的假，我们想利用这段时间办好一切，不然他下个月又要被卷入无休止的加班了。”他露出甜蜜又烦恼的表情。  
“我发誓我婚后每天加班不超过十一点。”Erik偏头看他，深情承诺道。  
Charles表示完全信赖他，又转头对Hank说：“Hank，能麻烦你在这周内暂时接管下我的课吗？我会跟Moria报备的。”  
Hank结结巴巴地说好，又结结巴巴地道贺，Raven被他搞得头昏，还是半信半疑：“你们来真的？ ‘最好的朋友’？Charles你……”  
“直到昨晚，”Charles打断她，“我们才发现彼此的心意。”  
Erik点头附和，同时瞄到一旁的Emma在抱着手臂朝他冷笑，他向她比了个“祝福我”的嘴型，Emma回他“绝不”。  
“现在，如果你们不介意的话，我想和Charles先去拜访一下婚礼策划师。”Erik搂着Charles拨开这几尊雕像向大门走去，把一屋子的震惊关在了门内。  
一、二、三、四、五。  
Charles在门外默默数到第五秒， Raven才爆发出可以穿透门直达他耳朵的脏话。  
“我敢打赌她不是自己想起来的。”Charles太了解他妹妹了。  
“你算是达到目的了，”Erik挑眉，“所以婚礼计划？”  
Charles理直气壮：“继续啊，这一天还没有结束呢。”

继续的婚礼计划：

10:02 AM 1.请最好的婚礼策划师

Angel在看到他们走进来的时候并不是特别惊讶。  
她十分贴心地提醒来人：“两位，虽然上午我没有任何预约，但仍处于工作时间。”  
Charles似乎早就料到她会这么说，得意地昂起头：“我们已经付过定金了。”他在室内转了一圈，随手拿了本宣传小册子翻了起来。  
Angel无奈地放任Charles挑剔她们选出的“优秀案例”，向一旁她的前男友挑眉：“你是在纵容你的未婚夫向我示威？”  
“我更看重你的工作能力。”Erik说。  
Angel摊手：“如果是你们两个人的话，得加钱。”  
Charles这时候终于显露了一次自己的财力，他扬言要请最好的婚礼策划师在最短的时间内办最盛大的婚礼。  
Angel被那句“最好”取悦到了，但还是没有昏头，十分不敬业地在工作之余狂发了十几条消息问她的闺蜜们这是怎么一回事。

14:30 PM 2.选最贵的结婚戒指

“我觉得这样的就行了，两款看上去差不多。”  
“我同意，天然钻石和人工钻石除了前者有本证书还有哪里不同？”  
Raven本来坐在店里的等候区百无聊赖地玩着手机，但越听Erik和Charles的对话越听不下去，实在忍不住了，她关掉手机，果断上前分开两人，对着一筹莫展的店员微笑道：“我来挑吧——他们根本不懂戒指。”  
店员松了一口气，Charles看向他的妹妹，故意道：“我们的婚礼有你帮忙真的太好啦。”  
Raven虽然还是对Erik和Charles要结婚了这件事保持着怀疑态度，但此时更信不过两人的眼光。  
作为这家珠宝品牌店的VIP客户，Raven对钻石的克拉、切割、净度和颜色分析得头头是道，在接下来的两个多小时内，她以绝对权威的姿态帮两个人决定了定制的款式，但还是对单粒钻石的选择犹豫不决。  
Charles在Raven最开始待的等候区回复完Moria的消息、帮两个好学的学生答疑完之后，抬头看Raven还在指示着那可怜的店员调出电脑上所有的钻石资料，又向店外偷瞄了一眼，Erik出去接下属的电话还没回来。  
他礼貌地叫来另一个店员，很快店员就为他取来了一样东西。  
Erik在假期被工作干扰到十分不爽，他回来的时候看到Charles拿着一张什么东西在跟店员比划着什么。  
“Raven选好了吗？”Erik走过去问，他快受不了这个小姑子了。  
“显然没有，”Charles看他电话打完进来了，十分高兴地把一个东西塞进他的怀里，“但是我选了一款，你看看。”  
Erik愣住了，一款样式再朴素不过的戒指，这样品牌的门店肯定不会选用白色K金作为材质，但是这个泛黄的颜色，跟他熟悉的一模一样。  
Charles不太好意思邀功：“我拿你的合照去定制的，照片清晰度不是很高。”  
Erik珍惜地抚摸着这枚戒指，做这种戒指的店是他家乡的一间不知名小手工店，早已经倒闭，Edie去世后，他把戒指也一起陪葬了，虽然不值钱，但这是他母亲生前最珍贵的东西，也是他童年最爱的玩具，他没有想到还能再见到一样的。  
Charles小声解释着：“我知道这个对你意义重大，你收下它，无论是作为未来的婚戒还是单纯做个纪念都好。”  
Erik知道Charles的意思，他知道今天不是个好日子，现在也不是个好时机，但他就是很想做出承诺，比如：“好，我们用。”

15：53 PM 3. 吃最棒的婚礼甜点

Raven气鼓鼓地——蛋糕还在她的嘴里——指责Charles：“你们就是浪费我的时间！”  
Charles气定神闲地指出：“哪有？你不是给自己买了一条项链——刷我的卡。”  
Raven一下子被噎到了，转向攻击他另外一点，她愤怒地夺过Charles面前的苹果千层酥：“你不能借口策划婚礼吃甜食，你已经被禁甜了。”  
这下子Charles被扼住了喉咙，他跳起来和Raven争夺那一小盘精致的甜品，两个人幼稚的打斗终于让Erik看不下去了。  
“还给他吧。”Erik示意Raven。  
面对鲨鱼的威胁，Raven战战兢兢地把小碟子还了回去，尽管碎屑已经洒了一桌，Charles把失而复还的宝贝抱在怀里，心满意足地一口一口吃下肚。  
他就算现在说自己怀孕三个月了都十分可信，Raven恨恨地盯着Charles的小肚子想。  
仿佛有读心能力似的，Charles对Raven说：“我这是在养胎。”  
Raven受到了惊讶，表现是她结巴了：“你你你你你有了？”  
“很有可能。”Erik附和了一句。  
差点就要以为自己有了小侄子的Raven在醒悟过来后后悔万分，但是Charles已经快要笑到地板上去了。

17:21 PM 4. 穿最好看的婚服

Erik和Charles在店里互相批评对方的着装品味。

19:35 PM 5.未婚夫夫增进感情

Raven已经配合不下去离开了，Charles在两人晚餐时还是兴致勃勃地描绘着她每次受到惊吓时的脸色。  
“你还记得我们大学时的一个约定吗？”Erik突然问他。  
“什么约定？”Charles一时没有反应过来。  
Erik耐心帮他回忆：“你说的如果我们28岁都没有找到伴侣的话，就结婚。”  
Charles想起来，他那时刚刚被分手，深夜一把鼻涕一把泪地找上Erik的寝室哭诉到半夜，然后独占了主人的床位，第二天Erik把早餐送到他床上的时候，他提出了这个蠢约定。  
Erik继续道：“下个月是你28岁的生日。”  
话里的意味太明显了，而且只有他们两个人在，但Charles还在负隅抵抗，试图装傻下去：“是吗？”  
今天之内Erik Lehnsherr求了两次婚。  
Charles愣愣地看着Erik从口袋掏出今天店里取的那枚戒指，那只是个样品，但跟他无名指大小意外契合。  
“你是我最好的朋友。”Charles说。  
“我知道，我在跟我最好的朋友求婚。”

隔日 16:45 PM 6.挑最好的伴郎和伴娘

“我们结婚啦！”  
Charles兴冲冲地跑去跟他的朋友们炫耀他的婚戒。  
Raven像看傻瓜一样的眼神看着他，说：“Charles，今天是4月2日，愚人节已经过了——你们那天没有做什么，这是个恶作剧。”  
“真不骗你，”Charles美滋滋地牵起他最好朋友的手，“我们上午在市政厅登记了。”  
Hank露出一个“早知如此”的笑，由衷地送上自己的祝福：“恭喜你们。”  
“谢谢。”Charles笑了，他又说，“Hank，你愿意做我的伴郎吗？”  
还处于半信半疑状态的Raven听见一下子就急了：“我要做伴娘！”  
Charles无情地拒绝了他的妹妹：“Erik已经邀请Emma做伴娘了。”  
Raven和Emma去撕了，Charles和Erik跟朋友们打过招呼后就急匆匆地走了。  
他们要继续他们的婚礼计划，一个真正的婚礼计划。  
（或者只是单纯地想开干）

-完-

一个小番外：  
他们的婚礼日期定在了第二年的4月1日。


End file.
